


Searching...

by Divastation



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divastation/pseuds/Divastation
Summary: Hello! I am looking for a Billdip story I read a long time ago, I remember Dipper joining the guards, and these guards protect their village from the monsters in the forest or something. One day on some kind of expedition  Dipper tumbles upon bill who is surrounded (or is he the creator or king?)(they are like his children,but not) by violet creatures. Bill can transform into some kind of massive creature. And as the story progresses the village manages to capture Bill or one of his 'children' and dipper somehow turns into the same creature bill can turn into. Then they go on the run, dipper quits the guard(obviously) and leaves the village, I think bill is pregnant at that point...in their travel for sanctuary along with the violet creatures they find a meadow or something....thats how far I remember... does anyone know this story? It wasn't complete when i read it previously.... but i don't know how the story is now plsssss helppppp
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Searching...

Hello! I am looking for a Billdip story I read a long time ago, I remember Dipper joining the guards, and these guards protect their village from the monsters in the forest or something. One day on some kind of expedition Dipper tumbles upon bill who is surrounded (or is he the creator or king?)(they are like his children,but not) by violet creatures. Bill can transform into some kind of massive creature. And as the story progresses the village manages to capture Bill or one of his 'children' and dipper somehow turns into the same creature bill can turn into. Then they go on the run, dipper quits the guard(obviously) and leaves the village, I think bill is pregnant at that point...in their travel for sanctuary along with the violet creatures they find a meadow or something....thats how far I remember... does anyone know this story? It wasn't complete when i read it previously.... but i don't know how the story is now plsssss helppppp

Does anyone know this???? It was on ao3 but i can't find it


End file.
